Social Loafing
Social Loafing Social Loafing is a term that describes the tendency for people to work less hard in a group than they would by themselves. The term was coined by Moede in 1927, and was first published in a peer-reviewed journal in 1979.Many hands make light the work: The causes and consequences of social loafing. Latané, Bibb; Williams, Kipling; Harkins, Stephen.Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, Vol 37(6), Jun 1979, 822-832. [[doi:10.1037/0022-3514.37.6.822|http://dx.doi.org/10.1037/0022-3514.37.6.822]] Social Loafing was first demonstrated by Ringelmann using a rope-pulling experiment, with a clear downward trend in effort as the number of people pulling on the rope increased.Alan G Ingham, George Levinger, James Graves, Vaughn Peckham, The Ringelmann effect: Studies of group size and group performance, Journal of Experimental Social Psychology, Volume 10, Issue 4, July 1974, Pages 371-384, ISSN 0022-1031, [[doi:10.1016/0022-1031(74)90033-X|http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/0022-1031(74)90033-X]] Causes Social Loafing may be precipitated by several factors, including the diffusion of responsibility, lack of motivation, the "sucker effect", matching of effort, and submaximal goal setting. Diffusion of Responsibility A decrease in accountability and the ability to disappear (intentionally or not) within a group may affect the effort practiced by each group member. Many hands make light the work: The causes and consequences of social loafing. Latané, Bibb; Williams, Kipling; Harkins, Stephen.Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, Vol 37(6), Jun 1979, 822-832. [[doi:10.1037/0022-3514.37.6.822|http://dx.doi.org/10.1037/0022-3514.37.6.822]] Lack of Motivation Poor motivation can drive Social Loafing. When a goal is seen as unattainable or unimportant, members of a group tasked with attaining that goal will work less hard to achieve it. Forsyth, D. R. (2009). Group dynamics: New York: Wadsworth. [Chapter 10] Dispensability of Effort The estimation of the significance of effort by a group member affects the amount of effort they apply. Specifically, when a group member feels that their effort doesn't matter, then they will be less likely to apply that effort. Dispensability of member effort and group motivation losses: Free-rider effects. Kerr, Norbert L.; Bruun, Steven E. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, Vol 44(1), Jan 1983, 78-94. [[doi:10.1037/0022-3514.44.1.78|http://dx.doi.org/10.1037/0022-3514.44.1.78]] The "Sucker Effect" Attribution drives effort - in other words, a member of a group will apply less effort if they feel like someone else will get the recognition for it. Groups where people feel like they're being taking advantage of will tend to exhibit more social loafing.Thompson, L. L. (2003). ''Making the team: A guide for managers''. Saddle River, NJ: Pearson/Prentice Hall. (pp. 31-32). Matching of Effort Social Loafing is contagious in groups - as is its opposite, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Social_loafing#Attribution_and_equity.2FMatching_of_effort Social Facilitation]. When a member of a group estimates that other group members are applying low effort, they may begin to do the same. Many hands make light the work: The causes and consequences of social loafing. Latané, Bibb; Williams, Kipling; Harkins, Stephen.Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, Vol 37(6), Jun 1979, 822-832. [[doi:10.1037/0022-3514.37.6.822|http://dx.doi.org/10.1037/0022-3514.37.6.822]] Submaximal Goal Setting Estimating the amount of work required to achieve a given goal affects the amount of effort applied - especially when that estimation takes into account the work required from others.Many hands make light the work: The causes and consequences of social loafing. Latané, Bibb; Williams, Kipling; Harkins, Stephen.Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, Vol 37(6), Jun 1979, 822-832. [[doi:10.1037/0022-3514.37.6.822|http://dx.doi.org/10.1037/0022-3514.37.6.822]] Solutions ''“when others are there to pick up the slack, people slack off” (Kassin et al. 2013).'' Social loafing is less likely to occur when: * People believe that their own performance can be identified and evaluated by others * The task is important or meaningful to those performing it * People believe that their own efforts are necessary for a successful outcome * The group expects to be punished for poor performance. * The group is small * The group is cohesive. If individuals value being part of the group, they are less likely to have others take their slack. Essentially, help people to understand that their own efforts are viewed, that their efforts are of value, and that they like being part of the group and the members. References